Wolf
by claire-reich
Summary: this story is about Kyia Sohma who is the wolf. Who has a secret that even she doesn't know. However she goes on a quest to discover it. Kyia must meet new people, overcome some of her fears, and defeat evil people before it ends. just to meet this one pe
1. meet and greet

I do not own Fruits Basket. I'm not sure I want too because of the huge demand.

'Hmm….' Kyia said as she walked down the main street of town. ' Hasn't changed much since I left it. Oh well better see what Akito called me back for….' She was walking past the local middle school not realizing that the school was coming out. ' I wonder if there's a fire drill going on?' she thought as she looked through the gates. 'Wait that can't be!'

'Kisa?' she almost yelled.

Kisa was walking out of school and was walking out near the gates when she stopped and looked up when she heard her name being called. She looked at the girl in jeans and green day shirt and wondered ' Who could that be?' she walked toward the girl and noticed she had a backpack with her and on it were pictures of wolves. 'I remember now!' she thought. 'It's been a long time kyia-onee." Kisa said. 'How are you?'

'Hmmm….. Oh me? I've been great. Not that's pretty common. You've heard Hatori when he talks during my exams.' Kyia said. 'How is everyone?' Kyia asked 'Oh they're all fine.' Kisa replied . 'Are you waiting on Hiro or are you going home?' kyia asked Kisa

'No I'm not waiting on Hiro he's sick today.' she replied. ' I'd better avoid Hatori then.' Kyia said. They started walking in the direction towards the main house when they heard a boy yelling **'SHUT UP! YOU STUPID RAT! ONE DAY I WILL BEAT YOU!'** Another replied ' quit making a scene, and watch were you're going you'll run into someone." As the boy said that the one who had been yelling ran into Kyia's back.

'Oomph' they both said. Kyia and the boy got off the ground and turned around. Kyia quickly took in the guy. Looking him up and down she took in the orange hair and black and white beads. That and he were wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a black sleeveless shirt, orange sneakers, and black pants. He started yelling at he '**Watch where you're going idiot!' **'she has some nerve,' He thought. standing there in her green day shirt and jeans with her very familiar orange hair with yellow eyes. She yelled at him '**You fell into me you bastard!' **She glared at him after having said what she wanted. The other boy just calmly stared at her

'Hello Kyia.' He said 'Hi Yuki.' She replied not really looking at him. '**Kyia?**' the boy with the orange hair yelled. 'Hey Kyo.' She said. Meanwhile Yuki and Kisa had started a conversation. 'Kyia,' Yuki said turning to her ' This is Honda-san.' Kyia turned to meet her 'hi' she said not that all interested. 'uh…. Umm….. hello. I'm Tohru Honda.' Tohru said. 'I'm kyia Sohma.' Was all that kyia would say. Kyo stood the entire time just gapping at her. 'Hey big brother!' kyia said to Kyo 'Stop gapping at me! Otherwise I'll beat the shit outta you.' 'I'd like to see you try little sister.' He said to her. 'Well come and get me…' kyia said. 'Okay just say I didn't warn you.' He tried to aim a punch at her but was amazed to see her hit him from behind he turned around to kick her but she had punched him in the face. That threw him to the ground he kicked at her feet and she flew up into the air and twirled in the air landing on her feet.

'Damn you've gotten better sis.' Kyo said. 'Yeah well….' Shouldn't you all be headed home?' as she stared at all of them. 'Yeah we should be headed home otherwise Shigure will get worried.' Hmmm… Think I'll come with you all its been forever since I last saw the dog. So they started down the road to Shigure's house.

A/n- hi… this is my first fanfic so I tired as hard as I could to have ocness in it. But don't oory there will be more characters in it..

Buh-bye


	2. wolf sees dog

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. I don't want to own it because then I'd have to keep up with it… That would be annoying.

Chapter 2: dog meets wolf

AS they started to walk down the trail that led to Shigure's house Kyo and Yuki were busy having a heated argument. While they were doing that Kyia, Tohru, and Kisa were very busy talking about the weather, and what Kyia was doing in town. Kyia was about to tell them when Kyo landed in front of her. 'Go Yuki!' she cried. 'What?' Kyo yelled. 'Well from what I can see he CAN STILL beat you down.' Kyia said.

A voice from behind them said ' Well if it isn't Kisa. And who would this be? Wait a sec if it's not Kyia than I'm not the dog.' Turning around to meet up with the voice they saw that Shigure and Mi-Chan. 'Hey Shigure!' kyia answered in reply to his lame hello. 'what are you doing here?' 'Well….. it's a long story and well let's just say that Akito called me down from tellin' on the mountains.' Kyia said. 'Oh.' Was all he had to say.

'well I'm guessing that you already know everyone here, This woman on my left is my editor Mi-chan.' 'Hello.' Kyia said. AS they started moving towards the house they listened to Kyo and yuki yelling at each other. Getting tired of that kyia pulled out her tape player and started playing "Holiday" by green day.

They got to the house and kyia pulled her headphones off 'Damn, I forgot

How huge this place is.' They started to laugh. 'Umm……uh.. Kyia-san? Which animal are you?' Tohru asked. 'Huh?…… Oh that.' Kyia replied. 'The wolf.' 'How can you be the wolf?' oh that's a long story. Well we got time since Shigure took mi-Chan upstairs.

It started long time ago when the Sohma were found out to be cursed god asked all the creatures who weren't in the zodiac if they would guard they 13. well no one did except the wolf and the raven. However the raven died and none of his descendants would guard the family. Then the wolf gave his life to guard and then the next little kid born was the wolf. All there is to it.

'What a pretty story.' Tohru said 'OOOOkkkkk. You're a little weird, besides that was a shorten version of that.'

They were preparing to make dinner when a call came in. 'Hello?'

Ahh Hatori-san! 'Hi Honda-kun, is kyia there ?' 'Yes.' Tell her to get over to the main house right now.' 'ok.' Bye.

Umm kyia-san? Yeah? Hatori-san said that you need to go to the sohma main house. Oh ok well than I'll see you all later.

While she was getting ready kyo asked ' What does Akito want with you?'

She replied 'Who knows?' 'Just be careful sis' kyo whispered.

To be continued….

A/n yeah I know I'm evil.


	3. what's my job again?

disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Although if I had my way I would just own my favorite character. Besides I don't want to own it because I would have to draw it and I cant draw very well.

As kyia walked down the path that had led her to Shigure's house she stated thinking on which way to go. 'Oh Shit!' she thought 'I forgot the way to the main house, wait it's to the left! I am such an idiot.' She walked right up to the main house and looked away when she saw the house where her parents had lived-where she had lived until her mother died- and still live. I owe grandmother and grandfather so much. She thought to herself.

As she found herself at the gate she saw Hatori come up and unlock it. "Do you all keep Akito locked in?" she asked Hatori" No you know us better than that!" He replied. "Come on in none of us bite, well Shigure might but he's not here." "Yeah I'm glad about that, although I could keep an eye on myself." Came her reply. "Well you know that Akito wants to see you." 'What about?' "I have no idea.'

She had come to Akito's room and she knocked on the door before she heard the "okay" to come in. As kyia walked in she saw only Akito. Kureno was nowhere in sight. "That's strange," she thought. She was ripped from her thought as Akito firmly greeted her.

"Hello wolf." Kyia bowed and gave her greeting "Hello Akito." "Sit down… I wish to talk to you about your training. I hear from your grandfather that your training has gone further than he had even hoped. You have completed it in fact." Yes Akito I have finished my training.. But I'm sure you didn't call me home just to tell me that?' Yes I didn't call you home just to tell you that.

I called you home for good to stay here and do what is expected of the wolf." "You mean guard the family with my life? Make sure that anyone outside of the family who knows is…. Killed?" Yes." What about Tohru Honda? Don't hurt her. But anyone else who finds out… Kill them." Yes Akito." "Very well. You may go." Good-bye wolf. I hope you enjoy your day Akito. She said startling him.

Oh I have another question Akito. Where am I staying? I thought he told you already, you're staying at Shigure's house. Oh thank-you Akito.

Hatori was standing outside of the door apparently having heard everything that had gone on for the last hour, made no comment except "have fun at Shigure's house kid." I think I will be having fun because look at whose living there! This is going to be fun."

Later upon arriving back at the house she found yuki and Kyo having a huge argument right on the lawn. "**I'LL BEAT YOU SOMEDAY! I WILL BECOME PART OF THE ZODIAC!" **It was very funny because Kyo was yelling and Yuki was very calmly answering back at him with insults. "Well grandfather always said that critsim always bounces off of Kyo. He he this is going to be lots of fun" she said. "Kyia?" said Kyo turning around to look at her. "You're back!'

"of course I am you dolt." She said coming up to them. " And apparently I am staying here." "yes you are." Said a voice. All three of them looked up to see Shigure had once again snuck up on all three of them. "WILL YOU STOP THAT YOU DAMN DOG?' yelled Kyo. Something's never change. Kyia thought.

I hope things are all right out here came the worried voice of Tohru. Things are as fine as they've ever been. Came kyia's reply. "oh alright." Well dinner is ready. Let's all eat. "sounds fine to me honda-san." Came yuki's reply. So they all went in to eat dinner, which had Kyo falling asleep in the middle of it, but other than that it was very quiet.


	4. Day two in survival at Shigure's

Chapter 4

That night as kyia sat on her bed she wondered about what she was going to do with her spare time. "_Guess I'll be doing a lot of hiking," _she thought. Looking at the clock (it was 3 am) decided to go to bed for an hour. Waking up at 4 she heard that a couple of people where downstairs. She got up and went downstairs.

"Good Morning Kyia-san!" Tohru said as saw who was coming in. "You're up really early!" "No it's natural for me since I'm the wolf I can pretty much curl up somewhere and sleep but lucky for me I only need 16-18 hours of sleep instead of what Kyo needs and what he gets." Kyia replied. "Dammit Sis why did you tell her that?" Kyo yowled.

"hmm. You know Kyo you don't scare me because as I proved yesterday I can still beat your ass down. Unless you like me to show you again? Hmm?"

was all Kyia could say. "Uh no. No thank-you." Came Kyo's reply. "Good. Now why don't we stop arguing like the twins we are and help Tohru with getting breakfast? Bedsides we don't want to wake Yuki and Shigure up. That would just be plain mean."

By the time they were finished bickering they saw that Tohru was very busy working on getting the food to the table when a dish she had been balancing almost fell when kyia quickly ran to her aid. But not soon enough because she had dropped the plate and kyia had caught it. "Close call." She heard Kyo say somewhere above her. "yeah, Honda-san do me a favor and just take two at a time. Please?" kyia said as Tohru helped her up. "okay" Tohru replied.

"Having fun in here?" Yuki asked. "Thought you had a life long ban on any kitchen." "Ha ha ha very funny kyia." "What? I thought I was being serious." "Yeah, Yeah." "Do you need a hand?" Yuki asked "No I don't think so…" Tohru replied. "Oh alright."

They had just eaten breakfast when Shigure brought the question up "Kyia do you plan to go to school with Tohru-kun and the other?" "I was thinking about it, I dunno it just wouldn't suit me. I guess I should go to school. I'll take the exams today if that's even possible. I think grandmother kept me up to date with my schooling." " Very well. I'll call the school."

Later on that day as she was taking the exams she was thinking to herself _"Man, is this ever hard although I think I' going to pass it." _ About an hour or two passed before she had finished it and they went to grade the tests. "You all need to stick around for an hour so we can tell you or not." Said a teacher.

'_oh great.' '_kyia thought. "_I have to stay here for an hour? I wonder what Shigure did when I was taking the test!' _ They sat around talking about his books and what miichan had last threatened to do if he didn't turn in the papers in on his deadline that's when Kyia asked "when is your deadline?' "later today and I don't have the papers finished.' " That is so like you."

Well the test results came in and.. welcome to the school. Said the teacher. "YES!" kyia yelled. "Is she always like this?" the teacher asked Shigure "Yes she always is." He replied.

That night when Shigure told them the news the three looked at him in surprise. "What she refused to take the third year test?" "Well yeah I did…. I mean I would hate to graduate a year before you all do." Just please tell me that you will be wearing the girl's uniform." Well yeah of course I'll be wearing it. Why? "Momiji dosen't wear the boys uniform he… wears the girls uniform." "Oh my god! Does he really?" You'll see it all soon." I can't wait!

A/n if those of you who read the titles for the second one may notice that there are two names for it it's because I put it on word as one thing and then on the title name as another.

I would like to thank those who have left a review. I try to keep my facts on the animals as accurate as possible.


	5. bothersome qustions with tea

Chapter 5

The next day Kyia still had the question on her mind. "_I guess I should ask Shigure about how much land I can use if I can find a hollow or a nice area to practice in.." _But once again Kyo yelling at someone interrupted her thoughts. _"Who's he yelling at now?" _

Turned out that he was yelling at Shigure. About something that he had said to Tohru. "What'd he say to her?" kyia asked yuki "I didn't get it." "Oh that's a shame I would have loved to see what got the cat so riled up."

She went back upstairs to get dressed in the school uniform. When she came back downstairs she saw them all ready downstairs waiting for her "sorry. Had to find my Walkman." The others noticed that she had headphones on her neck as had been saying that. "What do you listen to?" 'Hm? Oh my band." "What's its name?" "We haven't come up with one yet."

When they got to school Kyia went to the office and got her schedule from the principal, "If I find out I have classes with 3rd years I'll personally skip them." She told the principal. "Yes, yes." Vaguely replied the principal as if he hadn't heard her. "You're in Class 2d." "Thank-you."

Arriving at the classroom since class hadn't started yet. She went up to the teacher's desk to talk to her. "Umm, Sensei?" Looking up at kyia the teacher was startled for a second and then recognition dawned on her, "you must be the new student. Well you'll be sitting by orangey other there. See him?" "You mean Kyo? He's my brother and yes I see him at his desk." 'Good. You'll be sitting in front of him, there's a pile of books on the desk.

"_Hmm. Wonder how I should arrange the desk." _She was thinking until she heard a deep voice that said "calmness." 'What?" "Your waves are sending out that you are calm. I find that strange considering you come from the Sohma family. All of their waves give of confusion." 'That's certainly interesting to know. I'll keep that in mind. By the way I'm' –Kyia Sohma" someone had called her name and turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair and a metal pipe. "Uotani, long time no see!" "This is Hanajima." Hi. "Man am I glad to see I'm not the only Yankee in this class."

Just then some girls came up to her and started asking questions about her.

Is it tru you're related to Sohma-kun? Did you really live up in the mountains? Why are you wearing the long skirt?

Kyia raised her voice in order to be heard "ladies will you please stop bombarding me with all of these ridiculous questions? I'll try to answer your questions as best as I can. Now I am realated to both sohma in this class and (I believe momiji and Hatsuharu are in class 1d)to the other 2. Yes I lived in the mountains. And why I'm wearing the long skirt is well besides the point that I'm an active Yankee I just like really long skirts."


	6. the perfect places

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket however I do own Misha and Miss kitty they're my cats in real life.

When the 4 of them had gotten home they found a couple of strange things. First one was Kagura who had come for Kyo and the second was grandfather. "Hello grandfather, what brings you here?" "I'm just dropping a couple of your things here like your guitar and your furry little friends."

"Misha! Miss Kitty! It's good to see you." She said as she kneeled down to see them. The cats came running out of their carrier to see her. Misha a fat gray-brown tom with a black collar and red round license was the first to greet her. Miss kitty a female tortoiseshell with a neon blue collar and round red license was the second one to greet her.

"Umm… Kyia what on earth does Misha mean?" Shigure asked "Misha is Russian for Michael." Kyia replied. "I thought it sounded very proper when I found him and was doing a name search online."

"Well I better be headed home Billy otherwise your grandmother will have my head!" Buhbye grandpa." "Why does he call you Billy?" It's just a nickname."

"Okay Misha, Miss Kitty let's get you all outside. Oh yeah Shigure! I'm going to come back in, change and then go on a hike." "Okay."

On the hike she had gotten about a couple miles out when she heard a howl come up from the sky. _"Awesome! Lots of wild dogs or wolves. Lets find out. Shall we?"_ she thought. Decidding that was what she was going to do she threw her head back and started to howl when she heard a reply to the first howl a little to her north. Suddenly being reckless she ran towards the howl only to discover that it was a huge black wolf! Guarding a den. She apologized in wolf and backed off back to the trail from there she found a hollow!

A place where she could train and practice maybe even just hang out when she wanted to avoid the family. That sounded perfect to her. "_Well now all I need is some things like a shed to hold some tools, a ring to practice in, and some other things other then my boom box."_

That night kyia brought it up to Shigure and he said that she could she could use it. Then she brought it up that she had found a pack of wolves on the property instead of looking worried he looked comical. "Maybe you can find yourself a boyfriend in the pack. Suddenly kyia was on top of him struggling to hold him down and beat the shit out of him. '_I'll kill him tomorrow." _She thought.

What the hell did he do to get what she's giving him? Kyo asked yuki "No idea she just came in and started to attack him." "Ohh. He must have said something to her again." Then they heard a huge yowl coming from outside and a growl. Kyia in a flash jumped up to find a tiger and a wolf standing outside growling at each other. "_What he hell is a tiger doing here? And why is the wolf here, I must have called it. Wait where are my cats?'_ kyia wondered then spotted Hiro and Kisa playing with her cats while the tiger guarded Kisa. "Nice bodyguard Kisa!" kyia yelled "hi kyia!" Kisa yelled " 'lo wolf." Was all Hiro would say. "Well let's call the animal play date off shall we? And we can take the cats inside and feed them and Tohru would love to see them. Although I'm not sure about yuki." Kyia said to the two of them.

"Good morning yuki. Get a good rest last night?" kyia asked when she saw that he cousin had woken up. (She hadn't noticed him earlier) "I've been up for a while." "Ohh I didn't notice you." "Well you seemed so busy tackling Shigure. What about?" "Oh something trivial, I guess." I gotta do some stuff today. She replied. Ohh you gonna fix up that hollow? Shigure asked. "yeah. But first I gotta get some lumber, installation, and some other things first." Well I'll be back." "See ya."

Kyia was walking around the lumber shop and looking for a 24'x36' piece of wood when she saw Hatsaharu come up to her. "Hi there miss do you need some assistance?" "No I'm fine haru." "Wait how do you know my name?" Ohh I've known you probably since you were born. It's me Kyia."

"Kyia? It's been forever since I last saw you!" "Hello Hatsaharu kyia." Said a voice they both knew to well.

To be continued

Pronunciations

Kyia – KEY-ya

Misha- MEE-sha

So far the only ones but there will be more names that I'll tell you as they come in.

A/n Misha nad miss kitty are really my cats. The wolf pack will show up more in the story and there is another character I'm going to add to the story.


	7. Anthony! enter stage left

Okie-dokie this thing says that the font is 12 but I don't believe it.

Well anyways I though I'd go ahead and start thinking about the finish it's just I've written chapter 7 and chapter 8 like 20 different times. I'll just go with the one that I like best…

Kyia sat on her bed as the other 3 girls looked on in horror. "Don't worry it hasn't been used in years. Before my ancestors even, although that may be an over statement." Kyia said. " Then why not redo it?" Uo asked. "I've just been really busy and haven't had much time to do much of anything. Akito said that it was up to me to redo it though so I might do it later." Kyia Replied to Uo's question.

"Negative waves come from this room." Hanna said as Tohru shut the door.

As the girls are leaving…

"I really liked how her room was organized. How the desk was under the window. Kyia's always liked having natural light in her room. But I do hope she does something about those white walls." Tohru drabbled. "Tohru I think she's a little out of her mind at this second." Uo replied. "Yes. She is, the waves that come from the lost, lonely and sad wreak havoc in her mind." Hanna said. "Possibly more than any other Sohma I have met."

Later..

Kyia's probably just got stress." Hatori said to Shigure. They had been drinking coffee in the dinning room when Tohru got inside. "Hatori-san? I don't think it's stress she seems so lost and confused about what's going on around her." Tohru said to him.

"I have no idea then what it is. She practically ran away when she saw me the other day." Hatori said. But I think it's going to be hard for her to relax or even calm down so close to Akito it might be a little much for her." Shigure said.


	8. the pups

SSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

Hi!

Well I've been very busy (I'm always busy it seems….) with schoolwork. Not only that I've been put on mediation for ADHD (big meany mind problem). I won the geo bee for my school so I had several tests I had to take between Christmas break and now…. But now for the chapter…

"_Sleep…. That's what I need right about now" _kyia thought. **BEEP! BEEP! **"Just great. Why does the morning have to come so quickly?" she asked out loud. She got up grumbling about morning, as she got ready for school.

"KYIA!" a voice from in front of her yelled. "What do you want Momiji?" kyia finally grumbled out through several yawns. "Nothing I just wanted to say hello!" the jumping bunny said. "Hmmm well do me a favor and only yell at me when we're outside." She said. "Besides we better start off for school."

(Oh, awe pretty line)

At school

"Kyia-kun?" _"I didn't skip for what reason? Oh yeah Momiji was with me…"_ kyia thought as the person was trying to get her attention. "Yeah sorry I wasn't paying attention." "Well that figures." Snorted a female voice. "Hey Uotani, Hanajima, Tohru, you're all here pretty early." "Well we could say the same for you." Hanajima remarked. "We decided that we would help you when you went to redo that room of yours." Uo added.

AT LUNCH

"Yuki is it like Kyia to be out of it this long?" Tohru asked. "I'm not really sure because nothing like this has ever happened for this long before." Yuki replied. "Besides when she's angry she just listens to music." Haru added from the other side of Yuki. Kyo just sat silent looking on. "Kyo do you know anything?" Tohru asked him. "Wah… oh about her you all should just leave her alone she'll snap out of it." He said. They just nodded and turned towards their thoughts.

After School.

"Hey Sis!" Kyo yelled to kyia. "Look the others are going to get dragged into this if you don't tell someone soon." He said to her and walked off.

"_(Snorts) figures he tells me that… But what does he mean by the others? Oh well… I probably should tell Hatori he might know what to do about the nightmares. However I don't want to get Akito ticked off at me either…" _kyia sat thinking in one of the gardens before making her way inside to the main house.

"Kyia!" someone called from behind her. "Yeah?" she said as she turned around to see Shigure standing a few feet away from her. "Something's going on we need to know about it. If you need to talk just tell Hatori or me. Because we might be able to help." He said looking unusually serious.

"Right. Can I talk to him about it right now?" she asked looking uncertain about it. "Yeah. Come on." He said quietly.

They found him sitting in his study looking over some papers. "Hari?' Shigure said. "Yeah Shigure I think it would be best if you left so I can do an exam if I have too."

"I think the best place to start is when I came here…"

Cliff hanger ha!

End of this chapter.

Buhbye!


	9. thinking is best done in sadness

Chapter 19

I'd like to thank all of those who've reviewed this story. I would also like to apologize for not updating on a regular basis.

"_God how long is this going to take?"_ kyia thought. "Having any luck searching for the past you monster?" said a voice. "I'm doing just fine Ren thank-you." Kyia answered. "Hmm maybe I should look over there…." "How's it going?" Tohru said "Wah? How'd you get here?" kyia said as she got up.

"Here it was funny to see you jump into the air. Oh and Yuki brought me when I asked where you were going." "Oh…. Did he tell you I was at the family library?" "Yes he did. What are you looking for?" "Just some info on the woman who was the first wolf. I thought I'd do a research project for school about a woman from our family." Kyia lied.

Both of them knew that she wasn't doing a research project. But Tohru didn't bring it up again. Tohru left a little after a half hour leaving kyia to continue a search for a book with information. At 5 o'clock Kyia finally found what she was looking for. "Yes!" then she went to the front desk and said that she would be borrowing it.

She took it out of her backpack when she got home and went to her room, "Anthony I found it!" "That's nice. What does it say?"

Kyia Sohma born: September 22 1456 

_Kyia Sohma date of death: March 6 1476_

_Died serving family_

That's all it doesn't even say that she was the wolf." Kyia said after reading what the book had to say. "Maybe….. They didn't know how to deal with her." Anthony said

"Great. Now how am I going to find this information now?" kyia said almost crying. I'm going to take a nap." Anthony walked out of the room as kyia laid down to sleep.

_It's good to see you again, Kyia._ Said the voice she had heard before._ What do I do to help? Is there anything I should know about you." "Yes there is something you should know about me… I will help you find the way to destroy the curse that binds the wolf to this family. _

_You will find in my diary that it says that my life was in danger when I died and that the head of the family was the one who killed me. If you confront Akito I'm positive that the curse holding you will disappear. Now you will wake up and find that my journal is right beside you on your nightstand. _


	10. annoying brothers and kisses

Chapter 10

When she came back she was soaking wet. "OH Kyia-san you're soaking wet! You should change your clothes." "Ok." She didn't put up much effort to argue that she was okay. "You know kyia it may not hurt to actually speak more than 3 words to her. It wouldn't hurt." "Yeah I know it's just I don't really know how to talk to other females except grandmother and the junishi." "Just go change."

She was walking back downstairs while toweling her orange hair dry. "Hi Hatori." _Is someone on the phone with him?" _she wondered. She turned around the corner to look down the hall and saw that he was there. "Hi tori-nii." She said. "You're starting to sound like him Kyia!" Shigure partially yelled. They both just glared at him.

"I heard that you came back soaking wet…. You feel okay?" Hatori said ignoring Shigure right behind him making faces. "Yeah I feel great… why? Is there some other reason you're actually here? Because if there is you suck at lying about it." She said. Hatori just shook his head and grinned. "You know I hate the fact that you can smell lying and stuff." "Yeah well let me tell you can come in handy sometimes. Because it's working right now and I'm making you nervous right now right?" "Yes."

Kyia walked past them and looked in the kitchen and saw that Kyo and Tohru had started dinner. "Need a hand?" she said as she popped her head in the door. "No we don't need you right now. Do you know if Hatsaharu and Hatori are staying for dinner?" "No idea." Shigure poked her in the shoulder from in the hall and quietly nodded. "Shigure says that they are."

Dinner that night turned out to be quite a noisy event. She left the table very early and just wanted to go to sleep. "Hey." She turned around and saw that Hatori standing right behind her. Hello…" "You sure you're okay? Because when Shigure called me he said you seemed pretty down. Not only that it's been spreading like wildfire that you and Hatsaharu ran into your dad." "Yeah I'm fine with this. It's ok." "I'm not so sure. Because Shigure also said that you seemed depressed when Ayame was talking to you too." "Hatori you're not even my full brother yet you're annoying. I said I'm fine and I am." She growled. "Whatever." He said unconvinced. Having said that he turned around and left. She sighed and walked back up to her room. "_Darn it! I know he's trying to be nice it's just that he's so annoying about it! He's going to turn into Kyo if he isn't careful!" _she thought angrily. Then there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." She called. This time it was Haru. "What do you want?" "Just seeing you?" he asked sarcastically. Yeah well go away and leave me alone all of you!" she said sounding really tired. "No." "Not until you tell me what's bugging you." "You are bugging me." Well then what happened with Ayame?" "Nothing go away. Well if you must know it's just he was being really annoying and I was really missing grandmother and grandfather.

There ya go it's not that hard to open up is it? He grinned. Shut up! And GET THE HELL OUT!" she yelled at him. Haru stepped up to her and then kissed her. "YOU ARE SO DEAD."

Meanwhile downstairs "some things never change." Shigure sighed.


	11. when did they find out?

Chapter 11

Kyia ran around the house trying to get hold of Haru and he was about two footsteps away from him when he suddenly turned around and said "You're back to you're old self again." With a very cheesy grin. "I'm going to kill you haru." "Will you two give it a rest?" Kyo yelled from upstairs where he had been lifting weights. "Yeah like you're a one to talk, you and yuki go nuts when the two of you fight." Kyia and haru yelled back.

Shigure stuck his head out from the kitchen and said, "Would the three of you keep it down?" "Whatever I'm going to the hollow." Her universal term for leave me alone I'll be back about 3 am. She went to her room changed and came back down and got her shoes on and left. This time she was distracted while she was practicing. _God what am I doing? I'm messing everything up! Maybe I should just go back to the house……… _BAM!

'What the…" "You know you should be on your guard more." " Who the hell are you?" "Rununee (no idea if he's an actual character somewhere.) Reich.

"Why are you even here this is Sohma property and besides that you're trespassing!" "Ya got a problem?" 'No not really. Just be careful leaving I've got family who doesn't like strangers."

"Well while you're here do you want to spare?" "Sure." The guy turned out to be a very good opponent but he didn't quite measure up to kyia. "Damn, where I'm from no one can beat me!" "Yeah well I've spent years practicing." When did you start?" when I was 5." _When Akito found out that I was the wolf." _She said silently in her head. "Well I best be getting home."

_Flashback_

Hey Kyo!" are you finished practicing?" a 6 year old kyia yelled. "Yeah." He answered. "Let's go play! "What do you want to play?" "Tag. You're it!" they were running around Kazuma's house laughing, "Be careful you two!" they heard Kazuma call. Soon they were rolling on each other when kyia bumped her head. "Ouch." Kazuma had seen the entire thing and called out "Are you okay kyia?" "I'm fine." Just then there was a huge smoke cloud and a tortoiseshell wolf sat where kyia had once been. "You have to see Akito." Kazuma said solemnly.

"NO I don't want too!" she cried, "I'm sorry kyia it has to be done so certain things can be done. Tell you what I'll call Momiji and we can make a game of it." She sniffed. "Okay." "Let's go inside. Kyo why don't you show your room to kyia?" "It's really messy right now I need to clean it." It turned out to be quite neat. "You call this messy?" "Yeah" "Kyia… Hatori's going to pick you up. Oh he's already here." The two left Kyo's room and walked into the living room.

"Hi." "Hello. Let's go kyia." They walked away from the house kyia started to get frightened. "What's he going to do?" Kyia asked as she followed Hatori. "I don't know.

_End flashback. _

A/n I thought since I had this one written down already I'd put it in before I left for camp.


	12. blackout and falshback

The day after kyia had met Rununee they had gone to school only to find out that he was there too. As the teacher was talking kyia kept thinking about when her mother had signed her up for kendo and then the next year when they had found out about her being the wolf.

_Flashback_

Kyia and Hatori arrived at the Sohma main house. The found Momiji waiting for them just inside the main gates. "Is she really the wolf Har'ri?" "I don't know Momiji." Someone else came up and said "get her to Akito."

Akito was sitting in his room looking out at the birds when they entered. "Who's this?" he asked when he saw kyia. "I'm kyia… the wolf." She said shyly. "She is the wolf Akito. Well then the circumstances are to be undertaken I assume?" " yes get them started." I'll call the last wolf to have him train her. It'll be interesting to watch her training." Akito said with a malicious smile.

In a few hours kyia had been stripped of her animal year, been taken away by her grandfather and had been told not to tell anyone that she could turn into a wolf.

End flashback 

Kyia looked up and saw that it was lunchtime and that everyone was getting his or her lunches she sighed, thinking_ I wish no one had ever found out about me._

She saw Kyo and the others head out to the roof to eat their lunches.

Hey kyia? You okay you look really pale…." Haru said the others looked around and noticed that indeed she was paler than normal. And just as they turned around to look at her she collapsed.

'Kyia… Wake up!" come on kyia wake up!" how long was I out?' she saw that Hatori was standing above her. "You've been out for about 6 hours. And I think you hit your very hard, I want to take a cat scan." Okay…

As kyia and Hatori went to the back room to give her a cat scan, the other sat around thinking " it's going to be really difficult if this happens again.

To be continued…

A/n camp was really fun and I came back anewed and felt great!


	13. darn fanclub girls

"You know president maybe we should follow Tohru Honda to see why she walks with the prince." "An excellent idea number 3." Said motoko. "Yeah we should follow her to see where she lives!" several other girls cried out. "It is agreed we will follow her tomorrow after school!" cried motoko.

The next day after school they all waited until they saw Tohru and the others come out and start walking home. "I keep getting the feeling that we're being followed." They heard Kyo say. "Uh-oh." They whispered. They saw them all go down the dirt road still together thinking that they were neighbors they were amazed to see that they lived in the same house together!

Hey guys how was school! You really shouldn't be out kyia-kun with your cold!" Tohru said. "Hatori just gave me the all clear sign." "Oh so you'll be at school tomorrow? Yuki asked. "What? Oh no I won't be at school, I have final easements." "Wait what's that movement?" kyia pulled her sword out and went over to investigate the movement. "HEY!" what the hell are you doing right there!" she yelled and then suddenly the fan club girls took off running at full speed. (Miss kitty stop playing with the mouse I'm trying to write a fanfic.) "Uhm kyia-san… what do you mean final easement?" "Oh it's just where I get tested to see how much I know. But the final is where it's the last time I have to go through it." "Yes and when ever you go through one you come out bleeding so badly that I can barely get it to stop." Hatori broke in.

A/n I know this chapter is really short but the next one will probably be a lot longer! I also thought that this would be a good place to stop and not ruin anything that will happen!


	14. morning

Last chapter was really off the subject! This chapter goes back to where kyia gets a cat scan and the final easement. Oh yeah by the way I just feel like adding a 100 a/ns to this one…

You know what to do kyia seeing as I've given you one to many… Hatori started. 'Yeah, yeah yeah." (A/N yeah well she's had a couple hundred (huge exaggeration!) cat scans for broken bones never a concussion.) She went over to the machine and laid down. "You still find it really comfortable?" "Hatori if I had my way I would have one of these to sleep on," she said in between laughter.

Next day (after the other 3 had been following)

You ready for this sis? Kyo asked that morning at breakfast. Yeah." "Then you should be eating something." "Oh your right, I was reading an e-mail that grandfather sent to me explaining what was going to happen. He just made it sound really scary." "That sounds like him alright." Shigure said. Yeah and it's making me a tad nervous.' And really jumpy sis." Kyo broke in causing her to jump 6 feet into the air.

Later on after the kids had left for school Hatori came over to pick kyia up. "She's playing Tetris upstairs on the computer (yeah I love Tetris too much)." Shigure said when Hatori inquired about kyia's whereabouts. "I'll get her." Good idea haa-kun! I trust you to bring her downstairs.' Hatori went upstairs and dragged kyia back down. (Seriously he did drag her down…. In my mind. In yours it could be different) As they walked off down the road Shigure couldn't help but think that she would be different when she came back if she came back at all seeing as several wolves had died before her. (Yeah I would be freaking out myself if I was kyia) There was nothing he could do but hope that she would come out of it alive.

You do know that Akito will be watching you the entire time?" Hatori asked and tried to gently remind her. "Yeah I'm fine with that. It's just some of the other things that bug me…" "What do you mean?" 'I can't tell you until afterwards."

At school Tohru, yuki and Kyo eating lunch

I hope kyia is okay." Tohru said quietly. I'm sure she'll be fine." yuki said trying to reassure them all.

At the main house

You do know that I will be watching your every move stupid wolf?" Akito said. "Yes I know Akito-sama." Kyia replied for what seemed the hundredth time. "Good, know here is the room in which you will be tested." And with that he pushed her into the room and locked her into complete darkness.

A/n guess I'll leave ya hanging cause I'm going to the fair tonight and I need to start getting ready.


	15. wolf and raven

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I haven't kept up with them check out chapter?

_Great. Just great._ Kyia thought. _Now all I have to do is just sit around and wait…_looks at her watch_ I'm 3 hours early! _"You know this would be a lot more entertaining if you were going mad… I guess I could help you get there cause both of us know that I know you don't go black like that dumb cow. I think I will make you angry."

After he said that he heard a door slam some where from above her. Then she saw him open up the door to the room she had been shoved in and seeing in the light that it wasn't the room she was supposed to be in…… it was the cat's room. "Akito-sama why am I in here?" kyia raised the question. "That is none of your business." She suddenly noticed that he had a dagger in one hand and then he suddenly came down on the side of her neck.

Just then Kureno walked in on them "Akito-kun why are the two of you in here?" "Because I'm playing with my new toy." Now kyia was getting really mad at being called a toy. "Is that what I am? YOU &#!" (a/n use your imagination.) with that she pushed past the both of them and walked out of the main house. She turned around though when she got to the front of the gates and decided to use the back gates.

She excited the main house and started to walk back towards Shigure's house. _Man… I'm starting to get really dizzy…._and with that she blacked out. "Hay kid you okay?" that was the first thing she heard when she woke up. "Yeah I'm fine." "You sure? Any way I called Hatori just to make sure." "I take it you're a Sohma then?" Yes I am. What about you? I'm a Sohma too. I'm kyia Sohma." So finally we meet… I'm Satomi Sohma the raven.

"I'm here." They heard Hatori enter the house. So Satomi you called about finding a kid? Hello kyia" he said off the subject (He didn't realize.) Uhh yeah I found kyia outside in my front yard." Both of the men turned to her and then they both saw the blood on her neck. "So what did Akito do to you this time?" Hatori asked his sister (if you read one of the past chapters it says that Hatori, Kyo and Kyia are all siblings however whereas Kyo and kyia are full siblings Hatori is their half brother.) "I don't think he did anything." She said in a dejected voice. "What did he do to you?" Hatori still raised the question.

To be continued….

Author's note. He he huge surprise there even for me!.


	16. groggy

Chapter 16

Sorry people forgot! That and I've been really busy!

"He slashed me." Kyia said almost grudgingly. "I don't know why though…" –I do…" came a soft voice from a corner. Hatori turned to Him and asked, "Why would he do this?" "Because he's supposed to do that to make sure that she keeps her allegiance." "I'm almost certain to change if he keeps hitting me." "That sounds like you." Hatori said. 'I'll talk to him later.

Later on that day at the house

Where the hell is kyia?" Kyo asked pissed off. "Hmm I don't know this is kind of strange." Said Shigure. Just then the two of them heard phone ring and Yuki picking it up. "Hello? Oh Hi Hatori. Yeah Shigure's here. Do you need him to come to phone? Ok." Shigure came up and took it from Yuki and started whispering with Hatori. Finally Kyo and yuki heard him say "Alright I'll come pick her up."

Turning around to the others (Tohru had joined them watching the door for Shigure) he said 'I'm going to go pick kyia up. See ya soon!" with that he bounced out the door.

A few hours later.

We're home!" Shigure yelled "Shut up dog." Came kyia voice although it sounded to him like it was taking a lot of effort just to get at him for yelling in her ear. "Ya DAMN RAT!" "Shut up you stupid cat." (Their fighting again ladies and gents) they came down the stairs and saw that Kyia was leaning on Shigure for support. And the fact that she hadn't gotten at them startled them even more. "What happened sis?" came kyo's suddenly concerned voice from right beside yuki. "Nothing that you two should be worried about." Came Hatori's voice from right behind shigure and kyia.

To be continued

He he the story's almost over!


	17. it's good to be home

Chapter 17

"Shigure lets get her upstairs…" "- I can get up there myself." Kyia interrupted Hatori. "Alright then try." Hatori retorted back to her. Kyia pulled herself away from Shigure and started to limp over to the stairs. But before she reached the 6th step she fell. Kyo and Yuki ran up to her trying to help her. 'I can get up by myself thanks!" she said very cross.

Then Mrs. Kitty comes and jumps into her lap and starts purring. "She's worried about you sis." Kyo said. "I'll be fine Kyo. okay?" "I think Kyo has a reason to be upset kyia." Yuki said Kyo left them with a huge humph. Which left Yuki and Hatori helping her up. Finally she got to her room and she jumped onto her bunk bed (which in her condition it probably hurt a lot).

Tohru came in a few hours later and gave her lunch on a tray. "I tried to put all of your favorite foods on it." "Thanks Tohru-kun." "No problem!" _ "God she's so cheerful!"_ kyia thought. "I wish Anthony was here." "I am here sister wolf." "Hi Anthony! I'm so glad that you're here. Did you hear what happened to me?" "Yes I did. It did not sound pleasant maybe I should meet with this Aktito." "No! That's a bad idea!" "Yes I think I will meet with the head of your family then talk to that raven…."

To be continued.

WOW! I had thought of only making this 10 chapters but now I'm thinking of making this 20 chapters!


	18. dreams

Hey People! I think that this is going to be one of the final chapters so much to write in just a few chapters and oh yeah _this is_ a dream bold means shouting

Hatori wanting to check up on her called a few weeks later kyia back to the main house. Kyo had picked the phone up when he had called and found out what happened to kyia suddenly took off upstairs and frightening Tohru stormed into Kyia's room and started to yell at her.

"**Akito did what? He's going to pay for that some day! Hatori wants you at the main house some time this week too! You had better go!" **(Geez isn't he the caring brother.) "Just do me a favor Kyo and get out!"

Kyo storms out and leave yuki and kyia sitting with Anthony whom had become an annual houseguest after what happened. "He's a caring brother ain't he?" kyia said to a smiling yuki. "Yes he certainly seems able to keep his cool around you kyia. He's just worried about you."

Yuki walks after a few moments with both of them laughing so badly that their sides were shaking. "Now before we got interrupted how did your conversation with the raven go?" "Yes it went well we discussed what would happen if this should happen again. However there were some things left unspoken. Like how you would end the curse." Wait I'm the one to end the curse?" "No the reincarnation of the first person to be the wolf is supposed to end it. We believe you to be it…" "Great just Great." They heard a knock on the door and saw Tohru come in the door. "Kyia I heard you talking to Anthony. Is everything going well?" "Wah. Oh yeah. Yeah Tohru I'm fine." Here's your lunch." Thanks."

After lunch kyia consented herself with a match between herself and sleep.

_This isn't a normal dream, is it?" "You're right kyia Sohma this isn't a normal dream. I have many things to tell you." "Well I normally sleep for only an hour let's get started." _

"_Well first off you are my reincarnation." _suddenly a woman had appeared before her looking exactly like kyia. "_Second you are the one who will die to end the curse…. Akito knows naught of this. However you will die protecting the ones you love." "This sounds like a fairy tale, miss…" "We share the same name." "Just great." "I will talk to you later because I believe you are about to wake up." _ As soon as she had said that kyia woke up. "What the hell was that about?" she muttered. Anthony was sitting beside her again and said to her "Well did She talk to you?" "Well if you mean the first wolf then yeah she did." "Then I suggest that you go to the family records and see what you can pull up on her.


	19. a book and more dreams

Chapter 19

I'd like to thank all of those who've reviewed this story. I would also like to apologize for not updating on a regular basis.

"_God how long is this going to take?"_ kyia thought. "Having any luck searching for the past you monster?" said a voice. "I'm doing just fine Ren thank-you." Kyia answered. "Hmm maybe I should look over there…." "How's it going?" Tohru said "Wah? How'd you get here?" kyia said as she got up.

"Here it was funny to see you jump into the air. Oh and Yuki brought me when I asked where you were going." "Oh…. Did he tell you I was at the family library?" "Yes he did. What are you looking for?" "Just some info on the woman who was the first wolf. I thought I'd do a research project for school about a woman from our family." Kyia lied.

Both of them knew that she wasn't doing a research project. But Tohru didn't bring it up again. Tohru left a little after a half hour leaving kyia to continue a search for a book with information. At 5 o'clock Kyia finally found what she was looking for. "Yes!" then she went to the front desk and said that she would be borrowing it.

She took it out of her backpack when she got home and went to her room, "Anthony I found it!" "That's nice. What does it say?"

Kyia Sohma born: September 22 1456 

_Kyia Sohma date of death: March 6 1476_

_Died serving family_

That's all it doesn't even say that she was the wolf." Kyia said after reading what the book had to say. "Maybe….. They didn't know how to deal with her." Anthony said

"Great. Now how am I going to find this information now?" kyia said almost crying. I'm going to take a nap." Anthony walked out of the room as kyia laid down to sleep.

_It's good to see you again, Kyia._ Said the voice she had heard before._ What do I do to help? Is there anything I should know about you." "Yes there is something you should know about me… I will help you find the way to destroy the curse that binds the wolf to this family. _

_You will find in my diary that it says that my life was in danger when I died and that the head of the family was the one who killed me. If you confront Akito I'm positive that the curse holding you will disappear. Now you will wake up and find that my journal is right beside you on your nightstand. _


	20. a trial starts

Gutentag everyone!

I am so glad to have so many reviews! It also makes me happy to see that so many people actually like this and I don't think I've received a single flame about how crappy this is.

Jenny B. thanks so much for reviewing after almost every chapter.

Kaira2828 I'm really glad you enjoyed it.

Mortem thanks for the advice. I guess it is a little hard.

And now onto the chapter and the story

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine everything you don't is mine.

Kyia woke up and turned around to look at her desk to see a book that looked really old, and was really muddy as if it had just been dug up from somewhere. "_Probably has been dug up from somewhere." _She thought. "Man do I need some music…. I think The Killers would work for this situation."

"Kyia? Can you come downstairs for a second?" came Shigure's voice through her door. "So much for my music fix." She muttered. Kyia walked downstairs and into the living room. She saw Satomi, and Akito giving death glares to each other. "You called me downstairs from my music for something?" she said trying to hint at how annoyed she was.

"Yes we did." Came Hatori's voice from behind her. Turning around to face him she said "What for?" "To figure out what you're doing with her journal." Putting emphasis on the her. "I'm doing absolutely nothing with it except going back to my room and reading it. I don't even know how I got. I just saw her in a dream and she told me that when I woke up it would be on my nightstand."

"If you're not going to believe me then I am going back to my room." Was all that she would say to the men sitting and standing around her. They just stared at her and then Akito got up and walked to her. "If you are trying to find a way out of this family you will pay for it. So I suggest that you forget about things like that. They're not exactly clean thoughts." He whispered.

Kyia paled as soon as she had said that. He looked at her and just smirked. Then turning to Hatori he just said" We can go now. I know what she is planning to do with my wolf." "I'm not yours Akito, Remember I belong to no one." She growled almost threateningly. As though she was making him remember something that she had said a long time ago.

She turned and went up to her room and pulled out her cd collection. "I think Green day's American Idiot would work calm me down a bit." "Yes I think it would too." Said a voice. "Hi raven." She said as she looked around and finally looked out the window to see a pitch-black wolf. "Nice change to the fur." She said. "Black really is your color…"

"Oh very funny, if you must know she asked me to tell you something. She wants to meet you in person." 'Wait you mean she still alive?" "No of course not idiot. Her ghost still walks this earth though if that is what you mean. " He replied after she had asked. "Right when should I go see her?" "She said as soon as you could to go to the very end of Shigure's property. He has been told that if he interferes that he and you could be hurt. "

Right just let me grab some things and my backpack." She grabbed her messenger bag and quickly shoved a sweatshirt, some batteries, a flashlight, her Walkman, and her cds. "Ok lets go see this gohst lady." She replied to the window only to find that no one was even there.

She walked back downstairs to find no one even down there. But there was a note on the table from Shigure saying

Hey Kyia,

We all went to see a movie while you did whatever that wolf came to get you for.

Shigure.

"Well isn't that nice they won't have to see me walk out with my things." She said to no one in particular. "You'll need you're sword. "Alright let me get up to the clearing and grab one." She said back in reply. She grabbed a sword as quickly as she could and then ran back down to the house. " Right I'm ready." She said.

"Let's get this shindig started." Raven replied as he led the way down on the southern trail leading to the end of the property. They walked as fast as they could manage, but seeing as it was really muddy they kept getting bogged down. Finally kyia had to pull out her flashlight so she could see. "Right isn't this fun?" she said sarcastically. "Shush, we're going to need to enter a cave right off of the property. That is were it is going to get extremely dangerous. That is why you have brought your sword." He said crossly.

"Yeah, Yeah I get it." She said. "Until then can we sing a song?" she asked knowing the answer. "What song is it?" Was all that her guide replied? "Bottles of beer on the wall." "Oh why not? It will help this darkness seem less creepy." "You can see in the dark!" she said indignantly. "You should be able to see in the dark too. You are a wolf! Now use the senses you have refused to use for so long!" he growled at her. "I'm speaking to you aren't I?" she argued back.

"Oh yeah that only attributes to one of them, if you knew how to use these powerful senses of yours you could have avoided that run in with Akito! The reason she wants to see you are to tell you how to use them to free yourself! You have powers that the others can only dream of! Learn how to use them on this trip or you will be in deep trouble." He shouted at her.

They went back to walking in silence until kyia remembered that they could sing the song. So she started off singing "100 hundred bottles of beer on the wall 100 bottles of beer…………" as she sang she started to get louder and the wolf finally got irritated jumped on her and they stopped for a while and played wrestled.

They finally made it to the edge of the Sohma property and she saw the cave that they had to enter. "Gee that looks really dark." She said very shakily. "You have to go in there alone. I will be waiting for you at the other end of this cave or tunnel whatever it is." He said "Bye." She said. With that she walked into the cave and started walking in the pitch black. She started humming to her headphones that she had put on as soon as she had started walking in the caves.

Meanwhile back at the entrance.

"Do you think she will make it?" a woman had appeared at the entrance. "I have no doubt that she is the one but she must realize that on her own." Raven said. If she doesn't she could doom her family forever." " A lot hangs on her shoulders then." The lady replied. "I will be leading her the next challenge. "Right. Let us hope that Akito doesn't interfere like he did to the last wolf." "His spirit did remember? That was terrible!"

To be continued

I tired my hardest to make this chapter really long! I think I succeed in doing so! I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Review if you like!


	21. time for a jog

Hallo!

I'm proud to say that for my first fanfic this has come a long way. There were times when I didn't feel like updating well you know what I did it anyway and I'm really glad that I did! Anyway I'd like to thank those who have reviewed and I hope that you read my friends fanfic even though she's using my pen name. It's called Golden Sun meets Riveria. I also advise you to know that these are games not animes or mangas.

Anything you recognize is Natsuki Takaya's not mine Everything you don't recognize is mine.

As kyia continued walking in the path that raven had set out for her it started to glow and rise above the ground and it lead her to another path that took her out to the ground just a few miles from where she had gotten on to it. There a woman sat watching for her.

"Hello Kyia-san my name is Miysha. I am here to lead you to the next challenge. You have passed the first and we hope that you pass the next." She said as she got up from her rock. "I believe you can see the path? Because I can not." "Then what would be the point of you being a guide?" kyia asked shaking her head. "To tell you what I know that you will need to know." "Okay."

When we get to a point you will become completely alone. No one will be there to meet you. You will have to depend on the instincts given to you when you became the wolf. If you are indeed the one we have been waiting for you will pass if not you will die." "However Raven and I have a good knowledge that you will be the one that can free the wolves from the Sohma family." Miysha stated. What can you hear?" "Not much I hear the wind from several miles away." And I hear wolf somewhere ahead of us." Kyia stated " "That is the signal for you to break off from me and meet the next guide. We must stop in order to see him. You will not be able to but I will you will hear him before you see him."

Suddenly kyia heard a breaking of twigs. Then she saw him, "Grandpa!" she cried. "I never knew you were a follower of her!" "Of course I am. However we must hurry. Akito has sent men after you. I do not know whom but all I do know is that they are gaining on us quickly so now is not the time for talking. Follow me." He said.

Miysha waved goodbye and suddenly disappeared. "She disappeared!" she said as if this thing never had happened in her life. "Of course she would she, raven and I are all ghosts sent to guide and protect you. You do have a sword right?" "Yes sensei." Kyia replied as if they were training together again. "Very good." He replied.

"What do you smell?" "I smell us and something else it's coming this way though." " Kyia be on your guard you may have to go on by yourself. You will be meeting a wolf named kapu if we do get separated. Do not make noise if possible and do not stop for if you do you will be caught."

Suddenly they heard a cold voice say "We what have we here? Men you know what to do." "Kyia! Run" she heard her grandfather yell. Kyia did as she had been told to do but regretted almost at once when she heard a familiar voice give a cry of pain. "No!" kyia cried turning around to go back but remembered what her grandfather had yelled out to her.

She started running as fast as she could and she could hear the men coming after her. She was afraid to stop because she was afraid that they might have guns and her suspions were confirmer almost immediately. She heard a growl and somebody grab her arm. She was able to wrench it away before she could continue on her way.

She was starting to pant before she saw a pure white wolf come flying overhead and attack the men behind her. She could smell the fear; blood and she could also hear the screams of the men. Suddenly the white wolf caught up to her and said somewhat panting. "We can slow down we have stopped them for the moment. By the way I'm kapu."

"I know who you are and I have nothing that was needed to be said to you except be careful because after me you will end up alone. You will need to trust friends that you cannot see in any other world. You will also need to learn to forget some family ties. You will also learn that cousins that have been tamed are often quite dangerous. " Kapu said before he pulled to a stop. This is where I leave you good luck at the end of this test you will meet her. Good luck and trust your senses!" he called after her as she plunged onto the path before her.

She didn't come upon anything until she had an encounter with a big black cat. "You smell of wolf. Who are you hunt sister?" "I am called kyia by my blood family." "You have yet to earn a hunt name in this world then. I am called Jack." You will need help to earn a hunt name I will help you." Where do you go on this path? It only leads to bad places." "I must find the place where Kyia the wolf is waiting for me. She told me in my dreams that I was her reincarnation."

So you are the one the entire forest has started to speak of." He said half to himself half to her. "Come we will follow this trail for a spell. I will take you to a place where we can find friends who know of this person." They continued to talk in this manner as they walked on the trail until they hit a space of flat land. "We turn off here to find the friends that will help us." Jack had said.

They entered a little cave to see a group of animals. One stood out to kyia very much. "Anthony!" she cried. The wolf looked at her and smiled. "Good to see you to little sister." "Do you know him?" jack asked. Yes he lived near me in my old home which I hope to see someday soon." Kyia responded. A handsome tawny owl appeared next to them. "Anthony who is this?" "Dick this is kyia the one who will leave the Sohma family." "Nice to make your acquaintance." Dick said to her. "What is so wrong with my family?" kyia asked. "Your family has often neglected you kyia and don't lie to me I can see it in your eyes. Why you did not come sooner is a bit of a surprise to us but we took it as a sign that you wouldn't be the one. However she was so sure that it would be you." Anthony said to kyia. Dick continued the story from where he had stopped. "You know what Akito did to when he found out you were the wolf. He destroyed all of the records that held any information about her. Now you will show him that you will be the ones to free yourself from His grasp and maybe lead the zodiac and your brother to the freedom that they deserve." He finished.


	22. im late im late

Hi everyone!

This chapter was done when I first woke up so if some things don't make sense then it's because I just woke up. I'd also like to clear up that Dick the owl's name did not come from the American cussword. I just happen to know a great guy named dick.

When I went back and read these past chapters it made me think of a story series that I've read. Warriors by Erin Hunter. If you've read the series you're probably wondering were some of the cat characters are. Well there in this Crappie! Except there bigger then usual.

Without further ado I present Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Does anybody read these? Well everything that I do own is mine and everything that I do not own is property of the lovely Natsuki Takaya.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Well what do I do?" Kyia replied. "Follow us and we will lead you to her. However do not trust the dreams that you are given these next few nights. Akito will stop at nothing to find a way to destroy you and if you believe these dreams then he will know your weakness." Anthony said.

They left the cave and started walking again. "Hmmm… John Mayer matches my mood right now." Kyia muttered to her self. "Hahahaha! I see you brought you music with you." Anthony turned around to look at her. "But I have a question whose John Mayer?" "He's an American artist I'm very fond of."

They turned around a bend as they continued walking. "Hmm I thought we would've seen something by now." "Maybe he understands that kyia is intending to do what she plans on out here." Jack replied. "I just hope we don't run into Thunderclan. They can be mean to intruders."

Watching the group.

"Do you think there the ones going to her?" a man asked. "If they are we have to stop them." Another replied. "But we could help them." said the first. "Since when have the wolves ever helped us?" the second said.

TBC

I saw that I had over 700 hundred visits I'm so Proud! Really I am.


	23. all stories have an ending

How ya all doing'?

Boy was I surprised that "Wolf" has reached its 23 chapter. This is so surprising! Sorry that I have updated in forever-8th grade just started for me and after Hurricane Katrina I was really worried about one of my friends who lives down near New Orleans. So I've been really busy. Well anyways enjoy chapter 23 and any flames will feed the fire for toasting marshmallows and hotdogs.

Disclaimer: well for those of you who READ these I personally think that you have an interesting habit…. I believe that everything that I have made up is a figment of my imagination and that if I were to buy the rights to fruits basket I'd give it back to miss Natsuki Takaya… So in other words I don't own diddlysquat. Oh yeah I also don't own any of the songs in this fanfic unless I made them up and they will be bold…

"Do any of you know where we're going?" kyia asked "Nope!" came the reply from all. "Okkkk." She said thinking "_god this is going to be odd. Hmm how'd that song go? Oh yeah…. _She was starting to hum and everyone around her looked thoughtfully at her.

"Well here we are. Kyia you get to go on in." "But…." She looked at everyone and then felt Anthony nose her in the knees and she walked on in.

Now she was standing in what looked like shigure's house. "Welcome kyia said a female voice. Kyia turned around and saw that she was looking at an exact duplicate of herself. "I have waited for you for almost 500 years. I knew back then that someone like you would follow me. Now the time has come for the wolf spirit to be free.

And just by coming here you have been freed from the curse that Akito holds over you. No longer will you suffer because of him. Do you have any questions?' "Yes I do will I still be able to be around my family?" "Yes I believe you will. However you will still turn into a wolf however only at will." She replied. "Now it is time to return you to Shigure's house. You will find that you have been asleep while they went to a week. Good-bye.

Suddenly kyia woke up. "Uhh what a nightmare." Kyia said. She looked up and saw Hatori looking at her. "You've been asleep for about a week kyia. Do you feel alright?" "Yeah I feel just fine Hatori." She said. "Good because Akito found out that he couldn't control you anymore he threw a tantrum." He said back to her. She sat thinking _"So it wasn't a dream."_ Unaware that a pair of wolves were watching her from outside of her window. They got up quietly and walked away nowing what had happened and that it was a good thing. As they stalked into the wood surronding the house they heard kyia say "Hey is it safe for me to go do some kendo?" they didn't hear they reply come as they had gotten to far away to hear. But assumed that she would lead a good life. They knew that she would go on with her life as if nothing had happened.

The End 


End file.
